


【允在】渣攻文（劫色Part）

by Killer_Micky



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: M/M, Past Jung Yunho/Kim Jaejoong
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 13:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16119605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killer_Micky/pseuds/Killer_Micky
Summary: 只是一个片段。





	【允在】渣攻文（劫色Part）

“当时为什么愿意跟我走？”郑允浩轻笑着问。金在中那时抬头后晶亮的双眼惊艳他许久，几乎是下一秒他就确定要找的人就是他没错，可这人当时就这样毫不顾忌地跟他走了，甚至看不出半点犹豫，“不怕吗？”  
“坏人的话，不是劫财就是劫色。你显然比我有钱得多。”在中耐心地用汤匙翻搅着锅里的食材，还侧头瞥了他一眼，“再说，我不认为…你能打赢我。”  
说起这个，他忍不住兴奋起来，甚至得意地笑了：“我呢，平生最擅长的除了唱歌就是打架了！”只是他没察觉，腰上的手臂收得更紧了，脖颈旁也凑来一颗不怀好意的脑袋。  
“是吗？”郑允浩环着他的腰，懒洋洋地在他颈侧咬了一口，又转而攻向那人软嫩的耳垂，“我倒想试试，劫一只暴力小子的色，是什么滋味？”  
刻意压低的声线贴着耳畔吹进鼓膜，更像是蛊惑。在中敏感地颤栗了一下，脸腾地红了：“走开，这里是厨房！”  
湿黏的吻不依不饶地纠缠上来，那人的手也沿着腰间的空隙探入裤子。粉红色染上在中的耳尖，他调小了火力，朝后瞪了一眼，“玩够了没？出去！”  
“还不够。”允浩低头舔弄着他暴露在衣服外的锁骨，在白皙的皮肤上留下煽情的痕迹慢条斯理的调情如同炉上的火燎得情欲一点一点升温沸腾，将理智慢慢吞噬。作乱的手直接摸向在中微微精神起来的那处，老练的手法很快驱散了在中反抗的念头，让他只能无意识地挺着腰，一手还抓着那人的手臂，不知是阻止还是邀请。  
“这么有感觉？”这人神色迷离仰头喘息的模样实在诱人得不可思议，那双清灵的大眼此时失了焦，只对着他一人的样子简直足以引燃他所有的欲望，手中的硬物也吐出黏滑的液体，沾得他手心一片湿润。  
被人强迫着伺候并不是什么值得愉快的事，在中回过神后就一把推开允浩，还警惕地挪了位置。这副小动物般防备的神情越发挑起允浩心底旺盛的邪念，他像是盯准目标的猎豹，亦步亦趋地紧跟不放，他手上白浊散出的腥膻味道更是惹得在中皱紧眉头，铁了心要将他驱逐出境。  
自己弄脏的还要嫌弃？允浩有意逗弄他，索性将那些液体舔干净，随后罔顾他的警告再度圈住那人的腰，用舌尖勾勒他的耳廓。  
“不想吃饭就直说。”在中一手捏紧汤匙，一手跟允浩抗争，下了最后通牒。谁知道那人直接降了火力，下一秒就将人死死抵在墙上，不留半点空隙。过于紧密的贴合使两人的下身都撞到一处，在中能清晰地感受允浩身下显著的变化，偏偏那家伙还抓着他的手放到那处，存心让他感受那份热情有多旺盛。  
“我们在中是自私的孩子吗？”明明是在做这种下流的动作，嘴上却是一副哄小孩的口吻，在中叹服于他的脸皮之厚，仍是板着脸骂了一句。  
“滚啦，变态啊你！”  
允浩故作无辜地笑了起来，眉眼间颇有狐狸偷了腥的得意。他一手扯下领带绑住在中的手，一手放肆地探向他身后的入口，“还满意吗？”  
他的手法老练而直接，只需几下对敏感点的精准打击，在中身后隐秘的穴口就不争气地丢盔弃甲，很快溃不成兵，甚至卖主求荣地配合起了蛮横的入侵。  
在中闷哼一声，眼睛都红了一圈，瞬间像一只委屈巴巴的兔子：“不要！”  
说着还手脚一并用力，即使徒劳，但抗拒的意思不言而喻。允浩见这人真的生了气，也便撤出手亲亲他泛着水光的眼睛：“好，不要。”  
情欲的闸门开启后哪有收回的道理，在中气恼地咬唇，最终还是嘟嘟囔囔地妥协了：“……就一次，我下午还要录音。”  
“好。”协议成交，允浩轻轻咬了咬他的耳尖，压低声音往他耳里吹气，“宝贝真乖。”  
“……那还不把这东西解开！”在中瞪了他一眼，羞愤地举了举被束缚在一起的手。他的腕间都因为奋力挣扎而留下了红痕，看上去格外可怜。允浩悉听尊便，丢开领带握住人的手腕捧在唇边疼惜地轻吻，仿佛在呵护心头至宝。  
在中胸口像是被重锤击中，一时间心如擂鼓。大概是太喜欢这个人了，以至于他散发出的微小爱意都足以在自己脑中引起剧烈震颤，连灵魂都在嗡鸣。  
“允浩……”  
潜意识下的呢喃更是惹起那人一声低笑，手指再度侵入身后，比起挑逗更像是情人间的温存，在中全身的气力都被快感击溃，他单手圈在允浩颈上，放任喘息从唇边逃窜逸出。  
“我在。”  
话音未落，在中就被以吻封唇，那人早就剑拔弩张的那根也顺势撞入他体内，随后不由分说地攻城略地，丝毫不容置喙。他仿佛一个真正的劫色土匪，力度凶狠得像是要击穿身下人的五脏六腑。  
肉体间的热度碰撞燃起大火，每一寸肌肤相接处都飞溅着火星，令人战栗的热情汹涌澎湃，刹那间将两人的理智吞噬。在中的手无力地垂在炉边，贴到汤罐的前一秒被允浩阻截下来十指交扣，成了比外头春光还要暧昧的姿势。  
黏腻的水渍声回响在安静的厨房，和着旁边汤滚的咕噜声催生出厚重的交响曲。暴力小子下身已是一片狼藉，思维似乎被过高的体温蒸发，沉浸在欢愉的漩涡中无法自拔，而允浩下颔阳光折射下泛着金光的薄汗则像极光绽开在他脑中，斑斓地占据了他所有心神，甚至忍不住为此目眩神晕。  
被劫色的感觉，或许没想象中那么糟？  
=TBC=


End file.
